mobile_star_onlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Skills
Scry #*'Type:' Spell #*'Sub-Type:' Instant #*'Category Count:'1 #*'Category 1:' Divination #*'Target Type:' Point #*'MP Cost:' 18 #*'Crystal Type Count: '''1 #*'Crystal Type:' Yellow #*'Crystals Consumed:' 1 #*'Description:' Provides the Caster with hidden information about the spell target. #'Greater Insight:' #*'Type:' Spell #*'Sub-Type:' Active #*'Category Count:' 1 #*'Category 1:' Divination #*'Target Type: Point''' #*'Duration:' 240 sec #*'MP Cost:' 64 #*'Crystal Type Count:' 1 #*'Crystal Type:' Yellow #*'Crystals Consumed:' 5 #*'Description:' Temporarily provides the target with magical insight that increases the accuracy of attacks. #'Foresight' #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Divination #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 220 sec #*MP Cost: 128 #*Crystal Type: Yellow #*Crystals Consumed: 20 #*Description: Temporarily provides the target with magical foresight that increases the chance to evade attacks. #Scrying Sweep #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Instant #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Divination #*Target Type: Point #*MP Cost: 56 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Yellow #*Crystals Consumed: 15 #*Description: Reveals hidden items or traps at the location cast upon. #Clairvoyant Eye #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count: 2 #*Category 1: Divination #*Category 2: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 180 sec #*MP Cost: 210 #*Crystal Type Count:2 #*Crystal Type1: Yellow #*Crystals Consumed: 30 #*Crystal Type2: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 10 #*Description: Summons a floating eye that can not be destroyed or attack. The caster takes control of the eye until the spell expires or is released by the caster. The caster is vulnerable while controlling the eye. #Summon Chicken #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Instant #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*MP Cost: 22 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 2 #*Description: Conjures a magical Chicken at the target location for companionship or food. *Conjured Animals cannot reproduce. #Summon Pig #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Instant #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*MP Cost: 36 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 8 #*Description: Conjures a magical Pig at the target location for companionship or food. *Conjured Animals cannot reproduce. #Summon Cow #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Instant #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*MP Cost: 52 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 16 #*Description: Conjures a magical Cow at the target location for companionship or food. *Conjured Animals cannot reproduce. #Summon Lesser Minion #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 240 sec #*MP Cost: 66 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 22 #*Description: Conjures a random weak magical minion at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #Summon Greater Minion #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 240 sec #*MP Cost: 130 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 46 #*Description: Conjures a random strong magical minion at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #Summon Fire Elemental #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 580 sec #*MP Cost: 180 #*Crystal Type Count:1 #*Crystal Type: Red #*Crystals Consumed: 60 #*Description: Conjures a fire elemental from the plane of fire at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #Summon Water Elemental #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 580 sec #*MP Cost: 180 #*Crystal Type Count:2 #*Crystal Type1: Red #*Crystals Type1 Consumed: 35 #*Crystal Type2: Blue #*Crystals Type2 Consumed: 25 #*Description: Conjures a water elemental from the plane of water at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #Summon Wind Elemental #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 580 sec #*MP Cost: 180 #*Crystal Type Count:2 #*Crystal Type1: Red #*Crystals Type1 Consumed: 35 #*Crystal Type2: Yellow #*Crystals Type2 Consumed: 25 #*Description: Conjures a wind elemental from the plane of wind at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #Summon Earth Elemental #*Type: Spell #*Sub-Type: Active #*Category Count:1 #*Category 1: Conjuration #*Target Type: Point #*Duration: 580 sec #*MP Cost: 180 #*Crystal Type Count:2 #*Crystal Type1: Red #*Crystals Type1 Consumed: 35 #*Crystal Type2: Green #*Crystals Type2 Consumed:25 #*Description: Conjures a earth elemental from the plane of earth at the target location to follow and assist you in battle. #'Magic Food' #'Web' #'Entangle' #'Acid Cloud' #'Poison Cloud' #'Portal' #'Acid Arrow' #'Poison Arrow' #'Fireball' #'Fire Bolt' #'Fire Wall' #'Fire Storm' #'Flame Strike' #'Call Lightning' #'Chain Lightning' #'Lightning Ball' #'Wind Wave' #'Vortex' #'Frost Arrow' #'Deluge' #'Ice Wall' #'Ice Storm' #'Cone of Cold' #'Crush' #'Spike' #'Meteor Shower' #'Quagmire' #'Sand Tomb' #'Stone Skin' #'Haste' #'Bull's Strength' #'Owl's Wisdom' #'Magic Sphere' #'Nature Shift' #'Invisibility' #'Mirror Image' #'Shrink' #'Enlarge' #'Endow Light' #'Endow Dark' #'Endow Fire' #'Endow Ice' #'Endow Wind' #'Endow Water' #'Endow Acid' #'Endow Poison' #'Raise Dead' #'Death Bolt' #'Control Undead' #'Vampiric Aura' #'Summon Demon' #'First Aid' #'Heal' #'Greater Heal' #'Bless' #'Divine' Aura #'Rejuvenation' #'Smite' Category:Character